


Kylo Ren X Reader: The Way It Ends

by KyloSupremeImagines



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Blood, Bounty Hunters, Dismemberment, Fear of Death, Injury, Lightsabers, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Missing Persons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloSupremeImagines/pseuds/KyloSupremeImagines
Summary: On a mission to the planet of Vodran, Kylo finds himself captured by a bounty hunter and injected with an unknown drug. Soon enough, you find him in the hands of the hunter, facing something far too unexpected.





	Kylo Ren X Reader: The Way It Ends

Vodran was a planet long forgotten, at least by those who were not directly associated with it years ago. As it was in the middle of Hutt Space, the Cartel had taken over it but later abandoned most of the strongholds after the Empire took over. But now? It was technically under the control of the First orders, though it was one of their lowest priorities. And until recently, it had ceased to be explored in great detail aside from a few probes. 

When Kylo took control over the First Order to take the title of Supreme Leader, one of the smaller things he wanted to focus on was handling matters that Snoke had once set aside. That way he would soon be able to put effort into taking care of the more important things without any of the lesser stresses. 

As his Commander - and of course, the person whose opinion he valued the most - he would always go to you to know your thoughts on his potential decisions; you were an advisor of sorts. It was in no way your official title but he nearly always did take your own opinions into consideration. It was never a guarantee that it would sway his choices but it could help him decide for himself. You might as well share the title as Supreme Leader. 

You stood at the holoterminal with your hands folded behind your back, eyes focused on a slightly older officer from the security bureau via hologram. “Agent Basai, status report,” you spoke to her as she had been the one responsible for tracking the progress of the mission as well as relaying information that the scanners had picked up. 

She brought up a map of one particular facility, showing it in front of you and the other officers going about their own business; there weren’t many but there were still vital people needed for the expedition. “Ah, yes, Commander (Y/L/N),” she cleared her throat before speaking up once more to explain “our probes have picked up on something of key interest; it appears that the Hutts had been holding old Imperial data in which I believe could be of great value. It is of high importance that you and the Supreme Leader gather as much of it as you can possibly salvage.”

“Alright, I will inform him of the discovery and we will soon depart for the stronghold. Be prepared for us to make contact with updates.”

“As you wish.”

After a few moments, the holo disappeared in front of you, knowing you would have to report in regularly of your findings within the Hutt stronghold. This would be your first field mission with Kylo in quite some time. Back when Snoke was still the Supreme Leader, he tried to keep the both of you separated as much as he could as to pull the two of you apart. He had eventually found out about your close connection, and normally he would have killed one of you, but he had ceased to do so as you were both valuable in the Order.

When Kylo had taken over as leader, he had allowed for more open relationships within its members, as Snoke had once forbidden nearly everyone. Only the most well respected in High Command were allowed to have significant others; though, even if both you and Kylo were of the highest ranks, he didn’t approve as you were his apprentices. 

You turned to an officer to speak up “Make sure the squadron is prepared, the Supreme Leader and I are heading out very shortly,” you ordered him, clenching your fist before letting them relax soon after. As on every mission, you found yourself anxious about how it would go down, hoping that it did not go south. 

“Yes, Commander,” He saluted as you made your way past him to tread towards Kylo; he had been preparing himself for the mission, more so trying to calm his nerves. He was never one to meditate but he had been trying to do so just for the occasion. As you entered your guy’s tent - for privacy away from the other officers - to see him sitting on the edge of a bench with his hands on his knees. 

His eyes were closed as he breathed out slowly. You could tell that he was really trying to keep his nerves at bay even if it was not his strong point; it was more your thing. He was so grateful that you had taken the time to talk him through some methods of keeping his stress at a minimum through means of meditation. 

As he could sense your presence the moment you walked in, his chestnut brown locking on your (E/C) ones. “Sorry for interrupting you,” you told him as you came close to him, watching as he stood up from the bench. “we’re ready to leave soon, agent Basai informed me of a new discovery in one of the faculties; some old files from the Empire. She wants us to try and salvage what we possibly can.”

“Alright, as long as he squadron is prepared, we can head out soon,” the taller man before you nodded in acceptance. You could sense that he was still rather tense, having guessing that it was due to the thought of having the weight of the beginning of his career as Supreme Leader on his shoulders. 

“Hey, are doing doing alright?” You inquired as you reached your hand out to take his. “I know that all of this has been getting you a bit anxious, and I just want to be sure that you will be okay.”

He smiled down at you with his plush lips at your concern, nodding his head in confirmation. “Of course I’m a little worried, but I know that I will be able to handle it,” Kylo insisted as he laced his fingers into yours, leaning down to kiss you softly. After a few moments, he pulled away to lock eyes with you. 

“You always do.”

“Exactly, now let’s get going, I want to return to the Finalizer as soon as we can. This should not take very long, one day at the most,” it had not been planned for you to stay on the planet for very long unless something of significant interest had come up. If so, then it would be left to the men who specialized in excavation and exploration. 

“Alright, the troopers should be ready right about now.”

 

______________________

 

Your eyes came up to meet the Hutt’s main palace of the stronghold; of course the data would be here right where it would be close by to the Hutts back in the day. Bringing your com link up close to your lips, you spoke “We are at the palace, the squadron is entering now,” you reported in, not just to the camp but to Agent Basai as well. Kylo clanced to you as one trooper had made sure the bikes had been secured.

“If anything happens, I want you to reach out to me. I don’t care if it’s with your communications device or through the force, I just want to make sure that you are safe for the entirety of the mission.”

“The same goes for you,” you told him, hesitating for a moment before gesturing for your set of troops to follow you. Kylo watched as you had left to take care of the upper wing of the palace while he was to explore the lower sanctums. After a short while of them working to get the light fixtures to work, one had managed to get the systems up and running again. Now they didn’t have to rely on the troops’ lights to see in the facility. 

“I want you to shook anything that moves, and inform me if you see anything suspicious or value,” he had ordered them to fan out, knowing that they were more than well equipped to handle the fauna of Vodron. One saluted to him as they made their way to survey the area before heading in themselves. He let out a small sigh as he tread inside the complex, a couple of troopers by him to keep guard of their Supreme Leader.

He had practically memorized the map layout of the complex, but he did still have his datapad just in case he needed a reminder of where he should have gone. He bit his bottom lip as he - unfortunately - took in the musty smell; he would not be enjoying it in the slightest. Even if he had gotten used to it, he was never too fond of these missions, they always seemed to drag on longer than they had to be. 

But in this case, even as Supreme Leader, he couldn’t let this mission go. His advisors - with a partial influence by the other Knights Of Ren - insisted that he continue to expand the First Order’s control. By doing this, they would be able to gain knowledge over both the old Republic ways but also secure vital information from the Galactic Empire that would prove to be of much use to them. 

It wasn’t what he wanted to do as the Supreme Leader of such an organization, because deep down, he wanted to bring a better state to the galaxy. He had thought long and hard about trying to bring up a treaty much like the Galactic Concordance signed by the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. He saw many flaws in it and wanted to build upon it. He didn’t want to tear anything down much like it did, but rather to bring everything together. 

Before, while under the control of Snoke, he would have once said it was only a goal that the weak would put before themselves, but he honestly believed that it was the best course of action. But he knew that he couldn’t just jump right into it, he had to bring up a case to the High Council of High Command before he could do anything. He knew that he ultimately have power over them all, but if he had managed to get them to come to an agreement for terms, then it would have a better chance of succeeding in the long run. They all knew what would be in the best interest of the Order, and with a little game of persuasion from him, he could get them to agree with the more important things to him. 

One thing that he took into high regards was your view of things; you were, in fact, the only one that knew his wishes to try to present a treaty before the High Council. You had so much to say about it and helped to influence his decisions.

What would he do without you?

He found himself in the basement of the palace, where there was bound to be much to sift through. It was well known other Hutts to keep various monsters underneath their palaces, set up in a fighting ring in which they could view from the lounge above. There was also the fact that there was a warehouse worth of things to go through, though they were uncertain what there could be. 

Not even an entire fifteen minutes went by and Kylo had already started to get irritated, the palace was enormous and it take ages to search for the files. He tried to keep his nerves at bay as to not overwhelm himself; he didn’t need to allow for such a thing at the moment. The raven haired man stopped as he could sense a new, sudden presence that he could not seem to recognize. He pursed his lips as he glanced around, there did not appear to be any troops close by. “Who’s there?” He called out. 

For some reason, the whole scene seemed off to him, but he could not understand why. Only a mere silence filled the room as he breathed out, trying to figure out what was wrong. Just as he placed a hand on his lightsaber, he felt something hit him in the back of the head, sending him to the ground.  As he was prepared to try and get up, someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt, sticking a needle into his neck to inject something into him. A Crimson twi’lek with distinct black tattoos painted on her Lekku locked eyes with him, a smirk painted across her features. 

“My my, Supreme Leader. You are far better looking than I thought you would,” she mused, spinning him around and throwing him against the wall. He slid down and was unable to stand; the drugs seemed to be fast acting, unsure what was injected into his system. “it’s such a shame that you’re going to waste, because I would have kept you as a prize if I didn’t need to hand you over to my boss.”

Kylo tried to focus, but his mind was already racing with dozens of thoughts. They immediately went to you, in fear that something would happen to you. “What… the kriff did you inject me with?”

“Just a little concoction that I created. Oh, an I going to have some real fun with you,” the smirk grew as she grabbed his hair, slamming his head against the durasteel wall to knock him out. She knelt down to cup his cheek, moving his features so that she could take a better look at them. “don’t sleep for too long, you’ve been sleeping all your life,” she breathed out to him as if he would be able to hear her. 

_________________

 

You started to get paranoid when Kylo hadn’t gotten in contact with you much like he promised he would before you went your separate ways, prompting you to reach out for him with your Commlink. “What’s your status?” you inquired from him, getting nothing but silence from him, pursing your lips together. “Kylo?” you tried again and was about to speak once more until you heard something from the other line. 

“Your precious Supreme Leader isn’t available right now, you’re going to have to come to find him Commander,” you heard an accented voice tell you. 

Furrowing your eyebrows, you tighten your grip on the commlink, spitting out other. “What the kriff did you do to him?”

“That’s for me to know, and you to soon find out,” she mentioned, adding “if you want to see him again, you better hurry, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem knowing your reputation as a Knight of Ren,” before you were able to even respond, the line was cut off, leaving you to crush your commlink, screaming out as you chuckled the shattered pieces at the wall. 

It took a moment before you were able to properly focus, using the force to try to pinpoint his location, something that was not too hard if you put enough effort into it. Your (E/C) eyes opened once more before turning on your heels to race for where you were able to sense his presence, tears streaming down your cheeks. How was this woman able to take Kylo down? You couldn't feel any other force energy around, so how could she overpower him? 

As you ran, you heard a blastershot fill the air as well as feel a sharp pain pierce your shoulder, sending you to the ground. A group of three men surrounded you, all holding blasters up at you as they stared down at you. Propping yourself up with one hand, you glared up at the group. Before they could even speak, you took out your saber and let it alive through all three, watching the top halves of their bodies slide off and crash to the ground. 

You clenched down on your jaw as you let your lightsaber stay ignited, racing closer and closer to Kylo - he was so close by. “Kylo!” you cried out for him in hopes that he would answer you, even going as far as to reach out for him through the force. But Alas, there was still nothing. You prayed to the force that he would be alright. You were unsure how long had passed until you stopped in frustration, eyes going wide ever so slightly as you could hear a faint scoff in the air. 

The Twi’lek’s bright red eyes fell on you with a chilling smirk painted across her tattooed features. You could see a darker shade of blood smeared across her face, only for her to lick some of it off of her lips. “Such Bravado, Commander!” she came to finally speak, her accented voice influenced by that of her native tongue. “I’m surprised that you were able to find me so quickly… I can see the blaster wound on your shoulder… you must have had a run in with my men, too.”

“They were weak, so you shouldn’t be surprised,” you had come to comment briefly, twirling your saber at your side. You could sense a source of pride within her, one in which you would prove faulty. It sickened you to know that the got a kick out of hurting Kylo, one of a far more sadistic nature than the everyday person. “now tell me where he is and maybe I won’t have to tear your limb from limb.”

“I know that you would never do that, you wouldn’t dare,” a smirk was still painted rather wide across her crimson features. You froze when you saw someone drag a beaten Kylo out, throwing him to the ground. He had a collar around his neck, possibly a shock device of some kind. Kylo’s eyes widened as he saw you, a sort of plea in his eyes almost begging you to just run mixed with almost… a sense of disdain. 

Heart sinking deeper into the middle of your chest, you used the force to force the Twi’lek back as well as snap the neck of the man, smashing him into the fall yards away. You knelt down in front of him and used the force to undo the collar on him, throwing it to the side. “Stars… Kylo… what did they do to you?” you breathed out, feeling as he tried to reach out to you. “I know… I’m going to get you out…” 

You were about to pull him to stand up, but you felt his hand wrap around your neck suddenly. Kylo slammed you against the fall he was propped up on before you even had the chance to react, staring deeply into your eyes. As you started to lose the ability to breathe, he tightened his grip on you. Trying to get words out, you used the force to push him out, gasping for breath.

“What the… kriff…” you let out, eyes falling onto Kylo in horror. What was he doing?! “what did you do to him!” you demanded to know from the Twi’lek, getting a scoff from her. 

“I injected him with a dosage of SLV-88. It’s got him all raged up, just for you,” she explained as she stood up, cracking her neck a bit with her hand as support, Kylo standing beside her without even bringing harm to the woman; he was being controlled. “my employer wants you both dead, and this way I get to have a little fun in the process. I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer until your very last breath at the hands of your very own Supreme Leader.”

“I’m going to kill you!” you barked out at her, feeling a new source of darkness swelling up inside of you. The very thought of her words being the truth sickened you, and you refused to let it happen. Kylo lunged out at you with his saber in hand, but you managed to block it with your matching crimson blade. “this isn’t you Kylo!” you tried to get through to him, seeing but the faintest hue of yellow tinting his chestnut brown eyes. 

He smirked at you in satisfaction from watching you struggle. Him being a larger man, he was able to push down on your saber, smashing his blade against yours multiple times. Feeling the weight of the pressure, you kicked at his knee to get him to stop, pushing him away a few feet with the force. You turned to face the Twi’lek, racing towards her with your saber back, ready to swing it at her. 

Just as you were about to let your saber slice into her, Kylo held you frozen in place. The blade was but a mere few inches from her shoulder. She smirked at you, showing some teeth as she was able to pull away from the saber. She yanked the hilt from your grasp, holding the end of the blade close to your face. “It’s quite ironic that you honestly believed that you could kill me. Never in a million years,” she let the last word roll off her tongue before slicing the scorching blade right through your left arm, taking off at least half of it, far above the elbow. 

Letting out a piercing scream, you also felt at the blade strike you in the chest and face - close enough to giving you a mirror wound on the opposite side of your face compared to Kylo. He loosened his force grip to allow you to fall back from the sheer force of the attack. “Kylo, please stop!” you cried out to him as your eyes widened at your severed arm. He towered over you with his saber in hand, clenching down on the metal hilt. “please, I love you!” you sobbed, turning your gaze from him so you didn’t need to look at him.


End file.
